One 'L', or two?
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: Col. Jack O'Neill from the TV show meets Col. Jack O'Neil from the movie again. Prequel to the 'Evil Teal'c' chronicles. Hopefully, coming this summer. I may possible write an alt-ending. If anyone shows an interest in an alt-ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One L or two.**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** and kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would like to think Christine, the RebelWriter, for her last minute Beta reading. She went out of her way, putting all of her other work aside just to help me with this Fic. I couldn't have done it with out her.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL' 

The story titled 'One L or two?' was written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. But also to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_** SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_** him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_** chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Two?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter One.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

Col. Jack O'Neill exits the elevator with all the gentleness of a tropical storm. Steely eyed, set jaw and fists balled. His quick and angry pace echo his thoughts.

_"Infinite number of passable alternate realities!" " Yours is one of the few worlds not completely over run by the Goa'uld!" " We need your help!" Like we don't have our own Goa'uld problems to deal with! This magic mirror is just one fucking problem after another! _

He forces himself to calm down while he wonders why he is in such a nasty mood. Is it the fact that he is about to shut the door of salvation on the few alternate versions of them selves that managed to figure out how the mirror works? Or, is it because he was killed by the Goa'uld in at least _two_ otheralternate realities that they know of? Maybe its that while even the dead O'Neill has managed to have a Samantha Carter as _more_ than a friend, he did not?

He thinks to himself, _none of the above. Teal'c was right, "Ours is the only reality of any consequence." As far as that other stuff goes, I either have dealt with, or will deal with it, in due time._

_I should probable talk to Sam when I get a chance. Just to make sure she's ok. That good bye kiss that her doppelganger laid on me in front of her was pretty heavy. Laid on me, right! I gave as good as I got._

He furrows his eyebrows into tight, angry knots as he thinks, _maybe I am mad about the road not taken with the lovely Ms. Carter. But we're both soldiers with a job to do. How in the hell can we just put every thing on hold with the thought that one day several Goa'uld Mother ships can just drop out of orbit, and do to our world what they've done to those other Earths. _

As he nears his destination he thinks_, OK. So maybe that's one reason that I'm so mad, and this thing has to go. Bad memories of things that may never happened._

He is standing outside of the entrance to the room where the Quantum mirror is currently being stored. It is under the watchful eye of several well armed SF's. The men in side of the room are stationed behind a sand bag barricade four feet high, and three feet wide. Their orders are simple; "Detain anyone or anything that comes through the mirror. If they, or it resists, _use lethal force". _

There are several more guards outside of the room, just in case. 

He continues toward his destinationAfter exchanging saluteshe shows the SFs stationed on the outside of the room his ID tags. Although they recognized him as the base's 2nd IC, they check his ID any way. Just in case. As the senior SF nods an approval, O'Neill tells him, "I'm here to personally supervise the removal and destruction of the Quantum Mirror." 

"Yes sir. General Hammond called ahead to notify us of your arrival."

After that, he walks through the open door into the room housing the mirror device. He points at it and ask the senior SF inside of the room "Any more activity from that…thing?" 

"No sir Colonel. No activity since our…_guests,_ went back home sir."

"Good! Once Sgt. Siler gets here with some moving equipment, you and your people can help us move this thing some place top side, where we can blow it up". O'Neill looks around the room. But he can't see what he's looking for. So he asks the SF, "where's the remote for this _thing_?" 

The SF points toward a table on the far side of the room and replies,

"No ones touched it. Just like you ordered sir."

O'Neill nods his approval as he walks over to the control device for the mirror, and picks it up.

As soon as his hand touches the control unit, the mirror emits a static like sound.

Its mirrored surface then ripples, signaling its activation. The reflection of O'Neill and the room he is in is replaced by the view of a beautiful tropical beach. At the sight of the beach the SF in charge nervously says one word, 

"_Colonel_?"

O'Neill shouts over his shoulder, "I'm working on it!" As O'Neill tries to turn off the device, he accidentally shifts the view to that of another reality. 

This one is of a lab with artifacts spread about the tables. He notices that among these artifacts is an exact replica of the control unit that is in his hand. O'Neill says no one in particular, "I wish that they left a copy of the owner's manual up there."

The SF standing next to him is growing tenser by the moment. He asks Col. O'Neill, 

"Sir. Do you know how to turn it off?"

O'Neill quickly turns toward the SF. His eyes light up with hope as he replies"No. Do you?" After the SF slowly and nervously nods his head no, O'Neill looks back toward the control unit in his hand. He moves the toggle stick on it and says, "Maybe this will do it." 

The scene changes to one of a smokey, battle scarred, empty SGC hallway. The very sight of this makes the SF on the fifty caliber take the safety off one second before he throws back the bolt mechanism. Cocking his weapon, setting it into action mode. 

The sound of the machine gun being readied cracks through the small room like a thunder clap. That, plus the adrenalin rush he is currently experiencing involuntarily jerks O'Neill's head toward the large weapon. Just then, another SF tells O'Neill, 

"I think someone is moving toward us through the smoke sir."

O'Neill turns back around toward the mirror to see someone who looks a lot like _Teal'c_ on the other side. 

"That's enough!" O'Neill yells to no one in particular, "Call Daniel and get him down here, _A-SAP_! He'll know how to work this thing!" 

One of the SF's responds"Already done sir. General Hammond said Dr. Jackson and the rest of your team where already on the way down here to give you a hand getting rid of this." 

O'Neill thinks to himself_, Great! The general knows that I turned this fucking thing back on. Man, am I going to get it! If I survive that is. Boy did this get out of hand! _

The SF next to O'Neill says, "I think its Teal'c sir!" O'Neill smiles as he looks toward the room's door and say, "T man, right on time!" The same SF tells him, "No sir, I mean coming toward us, on the other side of the mirror!"

Sure enough, it's Teal'c. Or that realities version of him. This Teal'c must still be looking for _that_ base's survivors, when the Quantum mirror was activated. 

O'Neill thinks to himself, G_eez, he looks like a high tech barbarian. This Teal'c is the same height and weight as ours. Except he has a cape that looks like some sort of large animal fur. And the skull of some large animal capped over his left shoulder. I bet it's the same one that donated the fur. _

_He looks like he has a jagged, old claw mark scarring his face. Probable from some sort of rite of passage he had to under go, before making the jump from simple Jaf'fa to First Prime. _

_If I remember my basic Human anatomy, what ever gave him that scar was just two or three inches from slashing the artery on his neck. He has some sort of dull gold armor over part of his chest, arms and legs. It has small blinking diodes in some places. I bet it absorbs blast fire. Or may be it cloaks the wearer. _

_Wait a sec! In his right hand, something is dripping… blood. It's a sword! I wonder if some of that worlds O'Neill's blood is on there. And his blast lance is different from our Teal'c's. Same shape. But while it's open and ready to fire, it looks like it's dripping some sort of bright red neon plasma. Kind' a like a wielders tool, kicking off hot, molten metal. Must be to intimidate the locals. _

_Hello. He's stopping to take a look at us._

_There's one more difference between this Teal'c and ours. Our big guy always seems cool, calm and collected. This guy's eyes are ablaze with a homicidal insanity. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed that animal he wearing with his bare hands. _

_ I don't think that I could convince this Teal'c to switch sides like I did with ours He's probable a real company man. Eats dinner every Sunday night with the boss I bet. _

_Just when I thought that this Teal'c couldn't creep me out any more than he already has, he opens his mouth and speaks to me. _

"Noc'k Shoy? Tel Nok Kre?" 

_I look around, because I have no frig'n idea what he's saying. Then he looks a little confused._

_He turns around to look where he just came from. Turns back to the Mirror. Looks at his bloody sward. And says,_

"Noc'k Shoy? Tel Nok Kre? Then he yells out, "Jaf'fa Kree!"

_I get the feeling he's already killed that realities version of me with his sword, and is a little confused as to why I'm still breathing. And, judging by that oh so familiar sound of Jaffa running toward me, he just called for the Goa'uld version of the Calvary. _

_The SF on the fifty asks me_, "Permission to fire sir?"

_I answer_, "Not yet. I'm still trying to turn it off_." Just then, evil Teal'c's room fill up with angry Jaffa (Are their any other kind?). They all point their Blast Lances at us and fire. The mirror fills with bright red death. At the very same time I hit and hold one of the buttons that I used earlier, when I started this mess. It did not turn it off, but the mirror gives off a loud electrical crackling sound. Right before the surface goes black for several seconds._

_When the mirror reactivates I have a totally different view. It is a room that is back lit with Halogen lamps. Golden colored walls, with Hieroglyphics all over them. Kind of like a Goa'uld Mother ship. I of course think about that old saying 'out of the frying pan, into the fire'. Then I notice a tall slim man, dressed in a standard military issued olive drab uniform _

_He seems preoccupied with his version of the Quantum Mirror control. He looks up from the control unit when he notices us. He is wearing an expression that looks like a Rattle Snake that has just stopped rattling, and decided to bite._

_Right about now I'm starting to miss evil Teal'c._

_He looks around the semi dark room, and walks toward us. As he gets closer I notice that he has sky blue eyes and a hair cut straight out the fifties. What he says next I will take to my grave_,

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil, United States Air Force, Space Command. Who the hell are you? And why are you playing around with classified government property?"

_** At this point in the series of books **__**based on the movie**__**, the general population of Earth knows about the Star Gate program and Space Command. So Movie O'Neil was not speaking out of term**_

_**End of Chapter one.**_

_**More to come.**_

_**Love it? Hated it? Please let me know…**_

9

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One L or two. Chapter 2**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** and kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would like to once again think Christine, the RebelWriter, for her last minute Beta reading. She went out of her way, putting all of her other work aside just to help me with this Fic. I couldn't have done it with out her.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL' 

The story titled 'One L or two?' was written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. But also to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_** SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_** him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_** chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Two?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter Two.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

_After the 'other' Col. O'Neil sneers his question at me, I think that my mouth dropped open so wide I could have used it to carry bowling balls._

_Wait a minute! I've seen him before!_

_OK. He's Col. O'Neil. One L. The other white meat. But this guy looks nothing like me!_

_I mean he's not bad looking. But he's not me_

_That's just great! The one alternate Earth where I'm not dead. And it's not even me. I wonder if he's married to Sam. Quantum Sam...Alt dimension Sam__**…**__Or, whatever her name is on the other side._

_I should just be happy that Evil Teal'c and Company didn't clear leather fast enough to smoke us all in that last screen shot. _

_My adrenaline rush has almost worn off from that encounter. I feel a little drained, and hearing my name being spoken' first person' from someone else's mouth hasn't helped any_

_Just then it hits me. This guy has no idea that his mirror is a communication and transportation tool. I get the idea the he was 'futzing around' at Goa'uld base, or mother ship, and he just happened upon the mirror. _

_Then we showed up._

_He probable thinks that we're on-base some where, playing around with the other end of his brand new toy. _

_I better answer him before he changes the channel accidentally. It would be a shame if my not so called carbon copy gets killed before I can warn him to get rid of the mirror._

_I finally answer his question. _ "Hello. I'm Col. Jack _O'Neill_. Two L's. United States Air Force. Star Gate Command." 

"You're probable wondering what's going on here. Well it's a long story, but I have to make it a short one. O'Neill gestures toward his Quantum Mirror and says, " I'm supposed to blow this thing up. Trust me, it's more trouble than it's worth."

_Col. O'Neil keeps looking at me with out blinking. Look at him. Talk about being 'too cool for school.'_

_Some guys think their G-d's gift to women. I bet he thinks he's G-d's gift to _

_G-d! _

_Then he finally shows some emotion. His eye's light-up with some sort of recognition. He then points his index finger at me and says._

"Wait a minute. I know you. You're the 'other' _O'Neill_. The 'giddy' one!"

"I've personally gone over and approved every person at this off world facility. And you're not on the list, Colonel Jack _O'Neill_…_With two L's_!" 

_I guess some of the SF's behind me have also recovered from the close call with those Jaffa in the mirror. I hear one or two of them snicker at the term 'giddy.' _

_I turn around and throw them a look the shows them that 'giddy' is not on the menu today. At least not for them_.

_I turn back to my 'new best friend' and say,_

"Let me guess. You just took over a Goa'uld base or Mother Ship, and you found this funny looking rock. It just turned on, all by it self. Then you see me and my men."

"You think that we're some where in the area transmitting directly to you. You're only half right. We're transmitting from some where else. We are coming to you live from Earth, in an alternate reality."

"That gold colored thing your holding is another version of the control unit that I'm holding right here. It's like a remote control for the Quantum Mirror that you're watching me on right now. This mirror allows _communication_ and _transport_ to different versions of the users' universe."

_He's not buying any of this. I can tell._

_Upon hearing this and without showing any emotion other than simmering rage, my white shadow stoically stares at me as he says, _ "Listen _colonel_! I know all about your _sense of humor_. But we just found this hidden chamber in the recesses Ra's peoples _Bellos research complex_. Were checking everything to find out what makes this stuff so special that Ra's race chose to hide it down here, while leaving their people's most advanced research right in plan sight, for any one to find." 

"So if you don't mind, quit joking around and tell me where the hell you are! And tell me where you found the other end of this alien transmitter. Or do I have to involve General West into all of this? And what the hell is a Goa'uld?"

_I'm feeling less giddy by the moment._

_General West and this guy on the same base. I'd rather French kiss a Unas then have to deal with both of them at the same time._

_Not only does this guy need a Bran Muffin and a new hair cut, he needs to be shown what a threat this thing is. _

_I reach into the pocket of my field shirt and pull out a small memo pad and a pen. I write something down, and rip the page out of the pad. I ball it up and toss it through the Quantum Mirror while saying, _"Look, _colonel_! If this does not prove my point, nothing will."

The note passes through the mirror and is caught by a very surprised Col. Jack _O'Neil_. 

Col. _O'Neil_ has seen and done things within the past several years that he would have thought impossible only a short time ago. But none of that surprises him like the paper ball that just flew through the mirror. 

'_This is not a joke_!'

_O'Neil_ is so shocked, he forgets how to breathe for a few seconds. Then he involuntarily tenses every muscle in his body as he prepares for the onslaught that could come through the mirror at any moment. 

_I see from he look on my counterpart's face that my message has finally gotten through. _

_I tell the other O'Neil, _ "That's right! A door way between dimensions. And the worst part is that an enemy with one of these can go channel surfing for _New Worlds to Conquer_!" 

"We recently found out the hard way that the damn thing doesn't even have to be turned on your end for someone to 'come to your house and play'. All they have to do is turn their end on, and walk on through."

_He continues to stare at the message on the note. He finally jerks himself awake and stares at me and my armed troops with their weapons drawn on him, as if for the first time. It's not hard to imagine what he's thinking about right now._

_Armed incursion!_

_Anyone from another dimension could mount an invasion through this thing at any time. And the victims would never know where they came from. They don't even have to come through. They can just roll a nuke in to do their dirty work!"_

_He regains his composure faster than I would have expected, under the circumstances. Still, I'd better clam him down before he freaks out. He's probable wondering if our intentions are noble. _

_I tell him,_

"No need to worry about us. We have enough problems with the _Goa'ulds_. We don't need another war."

_He shakes off the shock and answers me,_ "That's the second time you use the word _Goa'uld_. Is that he name of _your_ enemy?"

_He must know them by another name. He's in a Goa'uld base, with Hieroglyphs all over the golden walls. So we must be fighting the same enemy._

_Just then, he looks off toward his left. Out of my view. He calls out loudly to someone that I can't see, _

"Yo! Dr. Jackson! Get over here! Before you do, call Dr. Shore. Have her bring her team down here! We may have a problem. A big one!"

_At the very same time, I hear the voice of my Daniel call out behind me,_

"Yo, Colonel O'Neill! I'm coming! No need to yell! And why so formal Jack? Do we have guests? May be you missed a memo, but Dr. Shore hasn't work at the SGC in _years_." 

_Before I can tell him that I wasn't the one who ask for him to get Dr. Shore, Daniel walks into the mirror room with me. He looks into the mirror only to be greeted to another version of himself. _

_One with long hair._

_After all of the heart aches and pains that Daniel has gone through, I can remember hearing him curse only 'once'. _

_Ironically enough it was at me. It was over the shooting of the human replicant, Reese. Today as Daniel looks at his carbon copy, all he can say is,_

"Oh shit!"

The _Bellos research complex_ is the site of the last installment of the movie based books.

_**To be con't.**_

_**End of Chapter two.**_

_**More to come.**_

Love it? Hated it? Please let me know…

10

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One L or two. Chapter 3**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** and kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would like to think Fidalgo for volunteering to help me with Beta reading and comparing theories about the Quantum Mirror. I couldn't have done it with out him.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL' 

The story titled 'One L or two?' was written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. Also, to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_** SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_** him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_** chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Three?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter Three.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

After Daniel gets over the shock of seeing someone who looks a lot like himself staring at him through the Quantum Mirror, the first thing he does is turn to his friend Col. Jack O'Neill and asks, "Jack. Is that who I think it is?" 

Col. O'Neill replies, "I don't know. He just got here, and we haven't been introduced. But yeah, I think he's you." 

Dr. Jackson seems slightly confused as he turns to Col. O'Neil and asks, "Colonel, who are these people? And what does he mean, "He thinks that I'm him?"

Col. O'Neil replies, "According to _the other_ Col. O'Neill over there, they're transmitting to us live from an alternate reality through this Quantum Mirror."

Dr. Jackson responds, "You're joking, right?"

O'Neil points to O'Neill with his thumb and says, "That's what I told him told him when he mentioned it to me. Then he wrote this note." Col. O'Neil shows Dr. Jackson what is written on the note. "And did this." He then crumples it back into a ball and tosses it through the Quantum Mirror, back to Col. O'Neill.

The Quantum Mirror crackles with static as it transports the paper ball with the words, _this is note a joke_ written on it. As it reemerges on the other side, Colonel _O'Neill_ catches it and tosses it to Daniel.

Upon seeing this, Dr. Jackson is so shocked he unconsciously steps back from the mirror. After several seconds of wordlessly staring in wide-eyed amazement, he looks from Col. O'Neil, to Daniel and finally says, "It's true! It is all true! You are me! Kind of."

Daniel opens his mouth to answer. However, Col. O'Neill beats him to it as he smiles and tells Dr. Jackson, "Kind of like looking in a Mirror isn't it?" O'Neill then uses both hands to make air-quotation marks as he says, "A _Quan-tum __Mir-ror_!"

Dr. Jackson, still a little shaken up by their new discovery, opens his mouth to answer. But nothing comes out. He then turns back to Col. O'Neil and asks, "Then, is that O'Neil_…_ you?"

The Colonel leans his head left, toward Dr. Jackson. He squints his already partly closed eyes and smirks out of the side of his mouth as he says, "No. That's the _other_ O'Neill that I told you about."

The colonel then walks over to Dr. Jackson and whispers something in his ear. As the colonel takes a step back, Dr. Jackson quickly looks over toward Col. O'Neill and quietly says, "Yes. _Very giddy_." 

Col. O'Neill only catches part of what the Dr. says. He looks at Col. O'Neil and asks, "What did you tell him? And what did he just say?"

Before he can get an answer Daniel asks Col. O'Neill, "Uh…Jack, General Hammond ordered that the Quantum Mirror be destroyed. Why are you still communicating with other realties? You've seen for your self the dangers that this thing can cause."

"Yes Daniel. But I did not turn it on. It just…"

Daniel continues before the colonel can finish, "As much as I hate to say this, we can't help every alternate Earth that come knocking on our door. And to be perfectly honest, I watched one version of Earth become enslaved and or destroyed…I don't think that I have the stomach to go through that again!"

Col. O'Neil says, "Before we go any further, Dr. Jackson I have to ask you something."

Daniel replies, "Yes?"

O'Neil turns to Daniel's image in the Quantum Mirror. He quickly jerks his head toward his left and says, "No. I meant _this_ Dr. Jackson. O'Neil turns back to his Dr. Jackson and asks, "Did you make that_ call_ before you came over to me?"

Dr. Jackson takes a second to think about the question before saying, "Oh…uh…yes Colonel. Dr. Shore and her team are on their way down to us. That reminds me our _two guests_ are coming down here with her."

Upon hearing this Col. O'Neil shifts his stance slightly as he turns back to Co. O'Neill and says, "Look Colonel….._O'Neill_, I should warn you before they get here. The _two guests_ that the good doctor here are referring to, are members of an _alien race_." 

Colonel Jack O'Neill answers him by saying, _"Lions and Tigers and bears. Oh my!"_

Daniel rolls his head and says, "Uh…Jack, if your going to keep the mirror on, you should at least listen to what they have to say. It may be important!"

Col. O'Neil stares _open__mouthed_ at Col. O'Neill in disbelief after his Wizard _of Oz_ quote. He then turns back to Dr. Jackson and say, "Jackson, maybe _you_ should tell them about _our guests_."

Dr. Jackson having just seen a look of _annoyed restraint_ on colonel O'Neil'sface also thinks that he should be the one who tells the other colonel what to expect when _the_ g_uests_ arrive.

Dr. Jackson tells Colonel O'Neil under his breath, "_Very, very giddy_."

He then looks back and forth between the two Colonels. It only takes him seconds to get into _lecture-mode_. Then he begins, "OK. Ah…let's see! One is a member of a feline / humanoid race. Her name is Sekhmet. She is descended from beings that were slaves to Ra's people." 

"The other ones name is Seventh officer Ankhere. He is with the Setim Military. The Setim are a canine / humanoid race that were looking for a new home world when they had the misfortune of bumping into a dying Ra, before he found Earth. Ra offered to use his ships superior technology to help them find a new world for the Setim to live on. But only if they assisted him while he colonized a new world. That new world turned out to be Earth."

Both Daniel and Colonel O'Neillappear to be taken aback by the differences in events, on the _other side_.

Daniel is about to ask Dr. Jackson a question when Colonel O'Neill interrupts. He moves closer to the Quantum Mirror so that the SF's behind him manning the machine guns can't hear him. He asks Dr. Jackson, "I have one question for you Dr. Jackson…did he tell you I was _giddy_?"

Daniel rolls his eyes at his friend's insecurity. He moves in and asks his question before Col. O'Neillgetshis answer. He tells Dr. Jackson, "Excuses me…Err…Dr. Jackson. You said that Ra's race is dead. However, in our reality Ra was just one of a race of parasitic snake like beings that merge with their human host brain and spinal cord. Thereby taking over the body. They pretend that they are gods to their human slaves. 

They are called the Goa'uld"

Upon hearing this Col. O'Neil snaps his fingers so loud, it grabs the attention of everyone in the room. He then says aloud, "So that's what a Goua'ld is!" He then gives a less than happy look to Col. O'Neill and says, "You could have told me that!"

Before O'Neill can respond, Dr. Jackson moves closer to the mirror and tells both Daniel and Col. O'Neill, "No! We don't have any thing like that in our reality. Ra pretended to be a god. He has some other humans pretending to be members of the Egyptian pantheon of gods. Meanwhile, the rest of the humans in his empire served as slaves. We believe that all of the humans in Ra's empire are descended from humans that were taken from ancient Egypt. This was done shortly after he found Earth, nearly ten thousand years ago."

O'Neill breaks out of his trance and says, "So, it's the same thing. Only different. But, no snakes! Right?"

At this point Col. O'Neil turns and looks toward O'Neill as he says, "Right. No snakes. However, we still have our fair share of problems. Were still cleaning up after Hathor's attack on Earth with Ra's _Boat of a Million years_. She did this about a year after _destroying Abydos_. We think that she probably struck a large vein of Naquadah under that planet's surface. She more than likely hit it with a beam from that ships energy weapons. Then there's the question of _if_, or _when_ the other _false gods_ will come to Earth looking for a little _pay back_ because we killed Ra and Hathor." 

Colonel O'Neil continues.

"If that's not enough, even though we've made peace with one group of Cat people, we still have the prospect of the _other factions_ of Cat People looking for a fight. Last but not least, we have to worry about the possibility of the _other__subjected races_ that were left behind when _Ra's race_ died off. After ten thousand years, they must have some pretty impressive technologies at their finger tips." 

Col. O'Neill and Daniel both scream their questions at the same time, "_Hathor_ destroyed Abydos? And then _she_ attacked Earth?"

Before they can answer, Daniel calms down somewhat. He then asks, "She destroyed the city of _Abydos_ with The _Boat of a Million years_? What is the _Boat of a million years_?"

Dr. Jackson turns to Col. O'Neil for his approval to continue. The colonel tilts his head to the side. He then lifts an eyebrow and shrugs. Dr. Jackson reads this as a sign that he can finish answering these questions. He then asks both men, "Did you ever go through the gate to Abydos?"

O'Neill and Daniel look at each other. Then they look back toward the men in the mirror, and at the same time they both answer, "Yes!"

Daniel then asks, "Do you mean that ship that landed on the pyramid on _Abydos_? That's the _Boat of a Million years_?"

Dr. Jackson answers, "No! That was a sort of _capstone_. It was just the _tip of the iceberg_. Ra's main ship his _Boat of a Million years_ was _ten times larger_ than that. It is or was, too large to land on any planet. He keep it hidden in the depths of _interstellar space_. He never told anyone in his empire about it. Hathor was spying on him several millennia ago when he thought that she was still asleep in his _bed chamber_"

Daniel is about to ask Dr. Jackson how he knows such an intimate detail about _Hathor's_ life. He then decides that he _doesn't not want to know_.

"The only way to access this Boat of a Million years while in deep space was through a Stargate. Even then you needed the _Eye of Ra_ that Katherine gave us…err me and maybe you, to be placed into a recessed portion near one of the gate symbols. After that, _any_ Stargate that this was done to, would activate automatically, and form a wormhole to that ship. Normally you cannot gate to a ship unless it is in orbit around a world. However, we think that since the ship was so large, the Stargate treated it as if it were a _small world_."

At this point O'Neill remembers something. "Hey Colonel, I should warn _you_ about something before one of my team members gets down here. He used to work for one of those Goa'ulds that we were telling you about. I just don't want you to _overreact_ when you see him."

O'Neil shifts his head to the side to face O'Neill and says, "OK. Fair enough."

Dr. Jackson interupts and says, "Uhh…To answer your second question. Hathor did not just decimate the city of _Abydos_, she _destroyed the entire planet_. This happened as we were evacuating the Abydonians to Earth. The explosive energy that transferred through the Gate was so intense that it took a helmet from a Horus guard and _embedded_ it into the Gate Room wall."

Daniel takes a quick step up to the mirror and asks Dr. Jackson, "When you were on Abydos did you marry _Kasuf's_ daughter?"

Dr. Jackson replies, "Why yes…Sha'uri. She is a part of our _translation team_. She should be here any minute. As a matter of fact, _here she is_." 

Right on que _Dr. Barbara Shore_, _Sha'uri_, Dr. Shore's team, a few Sf's armed with M-16's, a _catwoman_ and a _dogman_ walk up to the Quantum Mirror.

At the same time Samantha Carter and Teal'c walk into the room housing the Quantum Mirror.

At the very sight of Sha'uri Daniel _swoons_ slightly before Col. O'Neill steadies him by placing his hand on his shoulder and quietly telling him, "Daniel, maybe you should …wait outside until."

Daniel steadies himself and says, "No. I'll be fine Jack. I had a feeling this was going to happen."

Upon seeing the Mirror activated Sam asks the colonel, "Sir, I thought that you were going to blow this thing up?"

Col. O'Neill suddenly remembers that he is still holding the control device for the mirror. He slowly and _gently_ places it on the table, where it was when he first entered the room.

He tells Major Carter, "I just picked it up and it came on by its self Carter." 

Teal'c walks up to the mirror, ready for anything. He notices a woman that looks like Daniels wife. He stands beside his distrayght young friend and team mate. 

He sees that his friend can not take his eyes off of the _that r_eality's version of his dead wife. From the somewhat relaxed body language of everyone in the room, he does not believe that she or any of the people on the other side of the mirror are _perceived_ to be threats to this world.

However, if this version of his friend's wife is also host to a Gou'ald, he is _prepared to kill her, _as he did the last one. Although, it would hurt his friend greatly, he will not allow this, or any serpent to enslave, or harm his young friend. 

On the other side of the mirror a red haired Dr. Shore dressed in a somewhat tight fitting green jumpsuit stops in front of Colonel O'Neil. She asks him in a _deep, slow, sexy, Texas drawl, _that's as sweet as a _sugar cube dipped in honey_, 

"Well now colonel O'Neil, whats all this fuss about?"

_**To be con't.**_

_**End of Chapter three.**_

_**More to come.**_

_**Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One L or two. Chapter 4**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** and kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would like to think Christine, theRebelWriter, for her last minute Beta reading. She went out of her way, putting all of her other work aside just to help me with this Fic. I couldn't have done it with out her.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL' 

The story titled 'One L or two?' was written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. But also to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_** SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_** him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_** chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Two?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter Four.**

Dr. Barbara Shore, or this version of her, looks as if she can break eight of the Ten Commandments without working up a sweet. She is wearing a green jump suit, which was purposely ordered _one size too small_. 

She steeps up to Col. O'Neal with a walk that would make any monk re-think his _vows of celibacy_.

She asks the Colonial why he wanted her and her team to come to this lower level storage facility. 

She listens politely and quietly as he explains to her about the Quantum Mirror. As she looks at the images of the members of SG-1, she is instantly taken aback by two things. One is the young man with glasses, who bares a remarkable resemblance to her oh so handsome, yet married co-worker, Dr. Jackson. And two, _the tall, dark and handsome _balled headed_ linebacker_ standing next to him.

She then notices that he bares an uncomfortable resemblance to a Horus Guard, with his golden tattooed forehead. She also notices that both of these men are paying _way_ too much attention to her young Abbydonian friend and co-worker, Sha'ri Jackson.

The big guy looks like he's waging a silent, inner war between running for cover, and ripping Sha'uri's throat out. 

The other one looks like he's seen a ghost.

None of this has been missed by either Dr. Jackson, or Mrs. Jackson. They are as confused by these on lookers as Dr. Shore is. 

Dr. Shore then turns to Col. O'Neil, and _without_ her Texas accent asks, "Colonel O'Neil, we have seen some technologies so advanced they almost appear to be magical. However, a Quantum Mirror? Really colonel, is this some sort of _joke_ colonel?"

Right on que, Colonel O'Neil nods to Colonel O'Neill, who in turn tosses the balled up note with the words, 'This is not a joke' written on toward his end of the mirror. 

The Mirror crackles with quantum static as it transports it parcel from one reality to another. It takes less than a second for the message to make the voyage between realities. Once it emerges through the other mirror, it is caught by Colonel Jack O'Neil. He then grins as he hands it to Dr. Shore and says, "It's for you".

Once the doctor unwraps and reads the message, she becomes pale and slightly weak in the knees. 

She looks at all of the faces around her. Both on her side of the mirror and those on the other side, and says, "This is…incredible! The Stargates, the anti-gravity engines and the Ring transporters are a wonderment to behold, but this…I don't have the words!"

She then stops and looks at Daniel and says, "So it is all true! You are another, I mean…you are Dr. Daniel Jackson." She then reads the nametag of Col. O'Neill and tells him, "And you are Colonel Jack O'Neill. I understand that there should be some differences between different Quantum realities, but you look nothing like my version of Colonel O'Neil, and you spell your names differently."

At this point Col. O'Neil tells her that the other colonel is in fact a Quantum duplicate of _another_ Colonel Jack O'Neill in _their_ reality. He then whispers something in her ear. When Colonel O'Neill sees this he fidgets a little, turns to Major Carter and says, "He's talking about me again. He's been doing this ever since this damn thing turned on!"

Major Carter shoots her CO a nervous, wide-eyed look. She is about to respond when Dr. Shore turns her Texas accent back on and asks Colonel O'Neill, "Well now. I was wonder'n, colonel, is there a version of _me_ in yo' reality?" 

Colonel O'Neill seems to stand a little straighter. His chest sticks out a little further as he answers, "Why yes ma'am. We _did_ have a Dr. Shore during the _early stages_ of the gate program. She is however, no longer a part of the program."

While this is going on Major Samantha Carter is just standing there, waiting for someone to introduce her. 

Judging from the way her commanding officer is reacting to the _Texas Tease_, she's going to have to introduce _herself_. She's also giving some serious thought to telling her boss, "If you're going to give _big red_ a good bye kiss, please do it _out of view_ of the rest of us." 

"**Or better yet, get a room**_**!"**_

Dr. Shore then bats her eyes, and arches her back for effect. She also lowers her voice an octave so that it sounds like a velvet blanket being pulled across a silk bed sheet during a sticky, hot Southern night. She then says tells the colonel, "It's a cry'n shame I can't meet-up with her today. I was wonder'n colonel, does she _look_ anything like me?"

Upon hearing this Colonel O'Neill and almost every man in the room around him says, **"**_No ma'am_**!"**

Samantha Carter, the picture of endurance, looks to the world like one of _Botticelli Angels as _she politely and quietly smiles through this _testosterone soaked_ scene. 

She thinks to her self, _Great! It Anise/Freya all over again. This time it's worse. I never thought that the Tok'ra Freya appreciated all of the attention that Anise received from human males. However, this one drinks it up like Manna from heaven._

At first, Sam literally bites her tongue to keep from screaming. That would not work for very long. She soon starts tasting blood, and the pain is _almost_ becoming too much to handle . 

She then starts working out the numeric _expression of Pi_, to as many places past the decimal that she can in her head. This was working out just fine. However, it is taking up more and more of her concentration once she gets several digits into the equation. 

She is now worried that someone will _suddenly_ remember that she was in the room. If they asked her a question, she just might not hear it while doing her _math meditation_. 

She mememorized how far she had gotten every 30 seconds, and stopped to listen to what was going on around her. 

During one of these breaks, she notices something out of place. She immediately turns to her commanding officer and says, "Excuse me for interrupting sir, but something is wrong here."

Col. O'Neill moves a little closer to his second in command, lowers his voice and says, "Yes Carter, I know. He can be a little _annoying_, and he has _no sense of humor_ what so ever. But if I can put up with him, so can you." He then turns his head slightly and to give Barbara Shore a little smile.

Col. O'Neil hears only part of what was just said and asks, "Excuse me. Did you say something colonel?"

Sam quickly thinks about the last Pi equation that she was up to. Just visualizing the number helps her relax, and forget about the clash of egos that is going on here. She then tells her boss, "No sir. What I was referring to is the fact that we seem to have _audio_ with this transmission. All the others were _video only_."

As it _slowly_ dawns on Colonel O'Neill that Sam is correct, Teal'c, without ever taking his eyes off of Sha'ri says, "Major Carter is correct Colonel O'Neill. No sound was transmitted during our previous mirror mission. Nor was one reported during the one that DanielJackson experienced on his own. This does in fact conflict with our current knowledge of the mirrors functioning."

At this point in the conversation Col. O'Neill turns toward Col. O'Neil and says, "I'm sorry, I forgot to formally introduce the members of my team." He turns and points to his right as he says, "This is Major Samantha Carter. Resident genius on all things gate related, and everything else. Dr. Daniel Jackson, whom you already _kind of_ know. And last but not least Teal'c. Former first prime of the false God, Apophasis." 

Colonel O'Neil turns towards his left as he introduces the members of his team and expeditionary force. "This is Dr. Barbara Shore. Leader of the technological team. Dr. Jackson, _the man who gave humanity the stars_." 

When Dr. Jackson hears this, he blushes and starts to contradict the colonel's _uncharacteristically_ high praise. Col. O'Neil waves his obvious objections down and continues, "And this is his wife, Mrs. Sha'ri Jackson. She is the leader of the linguistic team." The colonel then turns towards his right and continues, "Also, there is Seventh officer Ankhere. His is an officer of the Setim Military. His people were _duped and betrayed_ by Ra. Then for their reward, they were banished to a planet that was in the middle of an_ ice age_."

The colonel continues, "They soon revolted. Ra then sent _Hathor_ in a fleet of three star ships to _quail_ the rebellion…."

Seventh officer Ankhere then steeps closer to the mirror. He interrupts the colonel and says, "Ra ordered her to _pacific_ my people! That _monstrous murdering bitch goddess_ instead tried to _exterminate_ us! She was later ambushed and poisoned by soldiers of my race!"

As he tells his story, the heckles on the back of his neck, and everywhere else rise. Almost all of his teeth show as he emits a low growl at the end of every sentence.

"We later learned that even Ra had had enough of her. He placed her in a _healing __sarcophagus_. There she has lain for nearly _ten thousand years_, until Ra's death! She then released a select few of us from our _ten thousand year hibernation_ that Ra imposed upon us as _punishment_. We were told that Ra had ordered us to help her quail a _slave uprising _on Earth. She did not how ever inform us about Ra's death. Or, the fact that so much time had passed." He then makes a fist as he approaches the mirror and says,

"**If I could, I would dig her up and kill her again!"**

When he is through talking, no one says a word for several seconds. He notices the silence and clams down, _somewhat_ as he steps back from the mirror.

Colonel O'Neil, after making sure that normally composed AnKhere has calmed down, introduces Sekhmet, the cat woman and new leader of her sect of warriors. After she killed her sects _former_ leader, once it became clear that he had gone _quite mad_ while fighting a un-provoked, and suicidal war of annihilation with the humans of Earth, and the refuges of Abydos.

SeKhmet, still unaccustomed to speaking on behave of her people, coughs once before speaking.

For a second, Colonel O'Neill thinks about making a _hair ball_ joke. 

_He decides not to._

SeKhmet then tells of how her people were genetically _jump-started_ by Ra's race, to be used s slaves. Then the _great death_ came. When Ra's race were all dead, her people were slaves no more. After some time, competing sects were formed to fight over the resources and the _precious mineral _ that were left by their former masters.

Under her, her sect agreed to a cease-fire with the Humans, and are working on a peace treaty. And, perhaps even an alliance with the humans of Earth.

SeKhmet then turns to AnKhere and says, "Both my sect and his people are seeking _reparations_. Both in the form of abandoned technologies and the _precious mineral_ the Ra's race has left through out what is left of there former _universal_ empire."

At this point Colonel O'Neil tells SG-1 in his relaxed, yet authoritative tone, "Yeah, ever since we _went public_ about the Stargate program and defeated Hathor, every one and their mother wants some of the goodies. Every nation on Earth that can launch spacecraft is trying to _grab_ any piece of _The Boat of a Million Years_. Or as large a chunk of it as they can get. Our allies are demanding that we share any alien technologies that we get a hold of." 

"AnKhere's people are taking the US government to the _UN World court_. Their suing us for ownership of the _hidden base_ that they built to fight Ra over _ten thousands years ago. _It's smack dab in the middle of the Middle East of all places. The base is right on a border that is disputed by _several nations_. So of course _all_ of those nations are claming it as their own. And now SeKhmet's people are waiting in line for their piece of the pie."

SeKhmet and AnKhere both turn abruptly toward Colonel O'Neil. They're both glaring at him. He sees this and he sighs before telling them, "And for the record, I understand _both_ of your races reasons for making these requests. G-D knows that your people have been used and abused. Either by Ra's now long dead race, or Ra him self."

"I personally have no problem with you doing anything possible to ensure the survival of your species. Especially since both races have agreed to help us… out there." He ends his speech by gesturing his head toward the ceiling.

Upon hearing this, both SeKhmet and AnKhere nod their heads in agreement, turn back to the mirror, and remain silent.

Dr. Shore then chimes in. Surprisingly enough, she seems to have _lost_ her Southern accent, _again_, and is speaking in a standard American accent. She asks Sam, "Major Carter, I believe that you where saying that in all other mirror transmissions, you did not have any audio? Do you have any theories as to why we have audio now?

Sam just looks at the mirror, and then back to Dr. Shore and answers, "I wish I could tell you Dr. Shore. The fact of the matter is that we sent this device to be reversed engineered. The problem is that we bring so many devices and artifacts from other worlds back to Earth, the mirror was put to the back of the _to-do list_."

"We have no idea what makes this thing tick. And it was more than likely deemed a _low priority_ because it did not really offer any, immediate returns for the effort needed to research it. Also, it is potentially more trouble than it's worth. Yours is only the third reality that we have had prolonged contact with. The first two were with other Earths that had been invaded. The last one had refugees seeking sanctuary."

Just then something clicks in Major Samantha Carters head. She says, "Excuse me Mr. SeKhmet, did you say that Ra's race had a _universal_ empire?"

SeKhmet replies, "Yes Major. Nearly all of it was connected a system of Star gates."

Major Carter eyes open wide as she asks, "How is that possible? In our reality the Stargate system is only in our galaxy. The only gate that we know about in another galaxy is the one that belongs to a friendly race of aliens called the _Asguard_. To contact their gate we need to use a separate _power booster_, as well as putting in an _eighth gate symbol_."

Before Dr. Shore can reply an SF in the door way informs the colonel that General Hammond has just contacted him. He also tells the colonel that the general has just gotten off of the phone with the President. He then tells the colonel that the general wants him to keep the mirror running, and not to destroy it. He has been ordered by the president to try to seek an _information and technology exchange_ with this other Earth. He is on his way down to begin negotiations.

Upon hearing this Dr Shore tells Colonel O'Neil, "You know Colonel, that's not a bad idea."

O'Neil replies, "Yeah, your right, maybe you should contact General West and fill him in on the details, he should be upstairs some where. He ought to be here for this."

Dr. Barbara Shore turns to Sam and says, "Well Major, if this works out, may be we can answer that universal gate system question. As well as figure out how the heck these _magic mirrors_ work. I'll be right back."

Dr. Shore smiles at Sam as she goes to contact the general. Sam happily thinks to herself, _OK, maybe I was a little quick to judge her. Well, may be not. She is a super flirt . But she does seem to have an off switch.' _

Just when every thing seemed to be going smoothly, Daniel finally seems to come out of his standing coma. He shakes his head a little and blinks several times before telling Sha'ri, "I'm sorry that I was starring at you like that. But you look so much like my _dead wife_."

Both Sha'ri and Dr. Jackson look at each other in _shocked silence_.

The only person to utter a word is Colonel Jack O'Neill. And that word is,

"_**OY**_**!"**

_**To be con't.**_

_**End of Chapter three.**_

_**More to come.**_

Loved it?

Hated it?

Please let me know…

10


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One L or two

**Title: One L or two. Chapter 5**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** and kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would like to think Fidalgo for his suggesting too me that Sam make reference to O'Neill's fight with **_**another**_** O'Neill.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL'

The story titled 'One L or two?' were written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. But also to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_** SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_** him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_** chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Two?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter Five.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

Dr. Jackson and his wife Sha'ri stand looking at Daniel in complete shock. Sha'ri recovers first. She somewhat timidly approaches the Quantum Mirror. Her normally confident gaze is replaced by one of wide eyed sadness for this mans loss. She tenderly asks him in English with an American / Abbydonian accent, "Did she die at the hands of your enemy? Those terrible snake creatures that your Colonel O'Neill told or Colonel O'Neil about, the _Gools_?

Daniel is shocked to hear his dead wife's voice speak English so clearly. Once he recovers he corrects her by saying, "I think that you mean the _Goa'uld_. And no. They did not kill her. One of them had taken control over her body and mind, and _it_ was in the process…of killing me.

Dr. Jackson gestures broadly with his hands as if he is using sign language when as he asks Daniel, "Excuses me…err…_Daniel_. I know that this must be hard to talk about, but how…did she…meet her end?"

At this point _almost _all the members of SG-1 start speaking at the same time. _None_ of them seem to speak very loud, nor answer the question.

None of them that is, except for Teal'c.

He has relaxed quite a bit since he first noticed the _mirror_ image of Sha'ri on the other side. However, he still focuses _most_ of his attention on her.

He shifts his gaze to Dr. Jackson as he says, "_I killed her_. It was the only way to prevent the demon within her from killing my friend and team mate DanielJackson. Also, while I was still in the service of the false god Apophis, it was I who chose _Sha'ri_ as a possible human host for the demon queen."

Everyone on the other side of the mirror stares in shocked silence at Teal'c's announcement. Except for Colonel Jack O'Neil. He opens his mouth to ask his counter part a question.

Colonel Jack O'Neill sees this and before the other man can utter a word, he looks at the colonel, closes his eyes and shakes his head _no_. The other colonel sees this and decides not to ask his question.

Colonel O'Neil thinks to himself, _Fair enough. It's another colonel's team. Who he allows to join it is his business_. _Personally, I don't know if I'd have made the same call_. _Even if I did, General West would never have gone for it._

_Any way, the members of O'Neill's team seem so close knit that they sometimes mirror each others body language. Almost like a set of quadruplets. Any rough spots that had to be worked out with their alien team members past crimes, must be old news_.

Col. O'Neil steals a quick glance at his new found acquaintances standing less then ten feet way from him and thinks,

_Besides, I've recently exchanged more than a few live rounds with my current alien allies. Hell, we're still body bagging the casualties from our war with the cat people. And not to long ago the Setim were trying to kill me, Jackson and my boarding party that stormed the __**Eye of Ra**__ while it was attacking Earth_.

Colonel O'Neil then takes off his Barrett and sticks it in the back pocket of his pants. He then rubs his hand through his newly cut hair.

While he does this Colonel O'Neill feels a little bad as he thinks,

_I shouldn't think this, especially after he didn't ask…whatever he was going to ask about me letting Teal'c join SG-1. But, I haven't seen hair like that since the Berlin Wall came down_.

Colonel O'Neil decides not to ask a potently volatile and embarrassing question. Instead, he changes the subject and asks Teal'c, "Excuse me, Mr. Teal'c."

Teal'c turns to O'Neil, bows his head slightly as he responds, "Teal'c will be fine Colonel O'Neil."

The colonel slightly tilts his head toward the left, as he simultaneously lifts his right eye brow and replies, "OK…_Teal'c_. You seem to have some first hand knowledge about these…Goa'ulds. Can you give us a quick heads up on them? Something along the lines of a description of what they look like?" The colonel looks to all the members of his team, then back to Teal'c and continues, "I'm interested in finding out if any _our_ allies have run across them in _this_ reality."

Teal'c, Daniel and Sam all turn to Colonel O'Neill, to see if he will let _Junior_ to come out and play.

O'Neill sighs and says, "OK Teal'c. But only if you don't mind."

At this point, Dr. Barbara Shore returns from talking to General West and asking him to speak to the members of SG-1 about a possible information exchange treaty. Colonel O'Neil informs her that Teal'c is about to give them an in depth description of the Goa'uld.

Teal'c responds, "I gain little enjoyment by gazing upon the demon within me Colonel O'Neill. However, if it helps in the forging of an alliance that will hasten the end of the Goa'uld, I do so willingly and without hesitation."

O'Neil and company now exchange confused glances with one another. They have no idea on _Earths_ what the two men on the other side are talking about.

O'Neill then tells O'Neil not to _over react_ at what they are about to see.

Teal'c pulls his shirttails out of his pants, right before he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt.

O'Neil thinks that O'Neill has put the big guy up to some sort of joke at their expense.

_Dr. Shore is thinking something entirely different._

Then she and those assembled on her side of the mirror notice the abdomen slits on Teal'c's stomach. Just when they were beginning to think that's were the surprise would end, the slits open up and out pops Junior. He is hissing and clicking his chitinus beaked mouth at all those on the other side.

_Every one _on the other side unconsciously take a step back from the mirror device.

O'Neil is the first to recover. He momentarily drops his mask of stoicism as he points at both Teal'c and O'Neill while shouting, "Is that thing safe? I mean, will it _hop out_ and come over _here_? And excuse me for asking this, but why the _hell_ are you carrying that thing around inside of you? I thought that's how they take control of people."

Teal'c answers, "There is no need to fear my symbiot leaving my abdominal pouch. It will not abandon the safety of my body until it is mature."

"I am a _Jaffa_. My kind serve as slaves to the Goa'uld. We serve as both shock troops and walking nurseries for the Goa'uld. Millennium ago the Goa'uld discovered that the chances of a successful blending between human and Goa'uld symbiot would be greatly increased if they genetically altered some humans to carry their young, and allow them to fully mature in our abdomens. Once the symbiot has matured between three to ten years, it's odds of successfully taking a human host will have increased to nearly one hundred percent."

Dr. Jackson, now shaken and pale asks Teal'c, "Why do your people allow them to put these things into you? I mean, why don't you just tell them to _go to hell_?"

Teal'c turns his head to face the young Archeologist. He lifts an eye brow and replies, "We in fact have little say in the matter. Because of the genetic altering that was done to my people, all Jaffa that reach puberty _must _have a Goa'uld symbiotic implanted within them, or they will die."

"It is at this age when our body's natural immunity is programmed to _shut down_. The Goa'uld symbiot takes the place of the now inactive immune system. It in fact offers _greater _immunity than the body's natural protection. It also greatly enhances the life span and strength of the implanted Jaffa.

I for instances am approximately two to three times as strong as a normal human with my amount of muscle mass."

Upon hearing this, Dr. Shore blushes as she says, "_Really now_? Does that mean you also have two to three time the normal…_endurance_ of a regular man of your _great _proportions?"

O'Neill thinks to himself_, way to go T!_

All on her side of the mirror look at Dr. Shore with a subdued shock. Except for Sha'ri. After hearing her _good friends_ reaction, she suppresses a giggle as she looks to the floor."

Teal'c Continues, "However, I, my people and potentially all who live in this galaxy are still no more than slaves and play things to these evil demons."

Teal'c has all in attendance on the other side of the mirror enthralled with his personal insight into the Goa'uld. So much so, that no one seems to notices _Seventh officer Ankhere_ as he opens his _muzzle_ in pure shock, and slowly turns his back to the mirror.

Now that Teal'c has finished talking, the team on the other side seem temporarily speechless. Colonel O'Neill has decided that the silence has gone on for long enough. He points at junior and says, "That's a Goa'uld!"

O'Neil regains his composure once again and asks his team and allies, "OK, has anyone over here seen or heard any references to _any thing_ like that in any of Ra's computers records, wall drawings or anywhere else?"

All in attendance answer no. Except for Seventh officer Ankhere. O'Neil turns to O'Neill and says, "It looks like we lucked out. _No snakes here_."

Sam notices that the red furred canine man has turned away from the others. He now has his back to the mirror. She speaks up and says, "Excuse me, Colonel O'Neil."

O'Neill answers, "Yes Carter?"

Sam points at the Quantum Mirror as she answers, "No sir, I mean the other…Colonel O'Neil."

O'Neil raises an eyebrow as he answers, "Yes major?"

Sam jerks her head toward Ankhere and says, "You still have one precinct not heard from sir."

While maintaining eye contact with Major. Carter, O'Neil looks a little bored as he slowly tilts his head toward Ankhere. He then confidently asks again, "Hey, Ankhere. Have you or your people ever seen anything like these Goa'uld?"

Seventh officer Ankhere slowly turns to face the colonel. His reply sounds as confused and nervous (as nervous as a dog man can appear to a human) as he now looks. This is not the once confident solider and survivor of a nearly dead race. This is someone who looks like he has just seen…_a ghost_.

The only thing more startling than his lack of composer is his answer,

"**Perhaps**."

O'Neil did not register his response right away. At first he turns toward O'Neill and says, "See, no snakes here." Then when it hits him what Ankhere said, he quickly turns toward Seventh officer Ankhere with wide eyes and quickly asks, "What! Where! When?"

Seventh officer Ankhere then regains _some_ of his composer and clarifies his answer, "I believe that I had seen _some thing_ like that, on Earth. Nearly ten thousand years ago. While my people were still on_ good terms_ with Ra. Before our revolt and subsequent imprisonment in his deep sleep tanks on board The Eye of Ra."

Seventh officer Ankhere takes a deep breath, and lets it out in an audibly sigh as he says, "Ra had an annual ceremony in which he would tread under foot and then burn with his ribbon device an effigy of a _giant serpent_. This serpent was like none that I have ever seen, or heard of. It had a beak like a bird of pray, much like Teal'c's Goa'uld. He points at Teal'c's pouch that is now closing up.

Ra would then tell his slaves, and all in attendance that "_If not for my direct intervention and destruction of the evil serpent year after year. It and it's off spring would posses, enslave and consume all that live. Eventually, they will even snuff out the light of every star in the sky. And then in their great evil, when there is no more to destroy, they will destroy themselves!_"

O'Neil is speechless. He points a thumb toward Teal'c's abdomen to help verify what he has just heard from Seventh officer Ankhere. "You mean to tell me that Ra has mentioned these things. Maybe he personally fought them some time in the past?"

Seventh officer Ankhere looks more like his confident self as he addresses Colonel O'Neil. He replies, "What I am telling you Colonel O'Neil is that Ra performed _many rituals_. In these, he would _only_ mention himself. Preaching of his _divine might and omnipotence_. However, this annual ritual was the _only time_ he would even come close to admitting that any other entity was could_ deify _his will."

"Seventh officer Ankhere continues, "Have I ever seen a creature in the flesh like this one before? _NO_! However, after seeing this Goa'uld and being present while Ra talked of "_A danger to all that live_." I have to believe that either Ra's race, and or Ra himself has battled the Goa'uld in our reality."

Both Dr. Jackson and Daniel snap their fingers as look at each other, and at the same time they quickly say, "**TheApophisbanishingritual**!"

Both colonels ask, "_**What!**_" At the same time.

Dr. Jackson tell his colonel, "Apophis was an evil, giant serpent, demon."

Daniel tells his colonel, "Jack,itwasayearlyritualthatanEgyptianpharaohwouldperformonEarth." Daniel then looks at Dr. Jackson when his is done speaking, giving him his cue to continue.

Dr. Jackson takes the tag and hops in, "The Pharaoh would stamp on the effigy of a giant serpent. This would destroy Apophis for _one year_. However, Apophis was so powerfully evil, his body would eventually reform again. Therefore, the ritual had to be done year after year. Or, the evil serpent demon would _return_."

O'Neill turns to the rest of his team and asks, "Sounds like _someone we know_, doesn't it?"

Dr. Shore is about to ask what he means by that. However, she decides that it can what.

O'Neil once again allows his emotions to show as he responds to this new information about the Goa'uld possible being in this reality. His only response is, "Well, that's just great! Like we don't have enough to worry about!"

O'Neill turns to Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and asks, "If _this_ Ra's race missed a pocket of Goa'ulds, do you think that they could be a serious after ten thousand years of isolation?"

Sam responds first, "Well sir, they are a parasitical race. Even if they no longer have access to a Stargate or star drive technology, it's just a waiting game. The moment a member of a star faring race falls victim to _one _Goa'uld, they will see to it that more smybiots have access to more of the victim's race. They would then use the victim's races technology as their own. Just like they do here sir."

Daniel chimes in, "Jack, keep in mind that they may _never_ have been _entirely wiped out_. They could very well be hidden among an unsuspecting world. Just waiting for the time when they can become a dominant power in their part of the universe. And I don't have to tell you, it only takes _one queen_ to seed a world." Because of their personal experience with their version of _Hathor_, both Daniel and O'Neill go a little pale after that last part.

Teal'c then lifts an eye brow and says, "Colonel O'Neill, with the Goa'ulds genetic memory, their off spring will have _all the knowledge_ of their ansisters. Unlike humans, they will not _forget_ the technological advances, either stolen or earned by their ansisters. With the power vacuum that this Ra's races death has caused, these Goa'uld may in fact be a _formable_ force in their section of their universe."

Every one on the other side looks and listens in stunned silence.

The only person to say anything after his team's assessment of the new Goa'uld threat is O'Neill. That response is,

"_**Double oy**_!"

** The Apophis banishing ritual** is not in the movie based books. It was in fact an actual ritual performed by the ancient Egyptians.

_Apop_, or _Apophis_ was a demon or evil god in the Egyptian pantheon. The sitting Pharaoh was considered Ra on Earth. It was his duty to trample upon the effigy of _Apophis_ and destroy him _every year_.

In my research for this fic I noticed an interesting fact. Set, usually considered a god of mistriff and evil in ancient Egypt, had many worshipers.

Apophis had NO worshipers. He was an outlawed deity, or so it would seem.

_**To be con't.**_

_**End of Chapter five.**_

_**More to come.**_

Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know…

12


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One L or two

**Title: One L or two. Chapter 6**

**Fandom: StarGate SG1 and Star Gate the movie. **

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: R. For some strong language.**

**Category: AU. What if. Some humor? Angst? **

**Spoilers: The books based on the Star Gate movie**

**Summary: What if Col. O'Neill from TV meets Col. O'Neil from the movie, via the Quantum Mirror?**

**Authors note: I just wanted to see how long it would take both Colonels to **_**try**_** to kill each other.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

TO MAKE LIFE EASIER FOR ALL OF US,

'_DR. JACKSON'_ REFERS TO 'MOVIE DANIEL'. AND '_DANIEL'_ REFERS TO 'TV DANIEL'

The story titled 'One L or two?' were written to not only see what would happen when _both _colonels (From the movie and TV show) meet each other. But also to give Fan Fiction readers who have _not_ read the movie based books an idea of what they are missing. Everything written from chapter two on should be considered a '_spoiler'_ for those books. I just wanted to warn you in case you were planning on purchasing those books. Enjoy!

**I originally posted this multi-chapter story nearly a year ago. I took the story down once StarGate SG-1 was cancelled. I mentioned that I **_**may **_**re-post the story if the **_**threatened**_** sequel of the **_**original**_**SatrGate movie was ever done. **

**The bad news is that it looks as if **_**that**_** movie will never be made. The good news is that I am giving **_**serious**_** thought to writing another story, based on the adventures of a character that only appears in the **_**first chapter**_** of this story.**

**From the moment that I first created the character of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I began thinking of other things to do with him. He was only a plot device for this story, and never intended to be used again.**

_**Well, that has changed.**_

**Before I write the **_**AU **_**adventures of **_**Evil Teal'c**_**, I thought it best to **_**reintroduce**_**him to you, the reader. He only appears in chapter one of this fic. However, if I'm going to **_**repost**_**chapter one, I have to repost the entire story. **

**So I am**

_**So enjoy.**_

**One L or Six?**

Written and created by Ra'Ay'Mond

**Chapter Six.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

Daniel takes a step closer to the mirror to speak to that realities version of Sha'ri and his self. He ask Sha'ri, "Err, excuse me. But I was wondering just how it is that you seem to speak English like a native? My wife could speak English. But not nearly near as good as you can."

Sha'ri is about to answer Daniel when Dr. Jackson moves closer to Sha'ri, and answers the question for her. "After the colonel and the remnants of his task force left for Earth, I taught her to speak English. And she in turn taught me how to speak Abbydonian."

Daniel responds, "Oh, I see. During my time on Abbydos, we also taught each other how to speak each others language. My wife was quite an adapt pupil. She even helped me to teach some of the other Abbydonians English." Daniel continues, "However…the unfortunate series of events that resulted in me joining SG-1 are the same that prevented her from continuation her language studies."

Upon hearing this, Teal'c lowers his gaze slightly to the ground and shows the tiniest hint of sadness on his normally stoic features.

Daniel continues, "However, I like to think that every trip through the Stargate that our team makes brings us closer to preventing the Goua'ld from destroying the future happiness of others. Like they have done to mine and Sha'...I mean _my_ wife's."

At this, Sha'ri eyes start to wail up with tears. She tells Daniel "I am sure that even though your time together was short, your wife felt lucky to have such caring and strong husband, which loved her so much."

Once Daniel hears what Sha'ri has said, _his_ eyes also start to weal up with tears.

Dr. Jackson realizes that the other realities version of him has gone through a lot. However, the prospect of continued contact with this _other_ Dr. Jackson. And the possibility of _his_ wife sharing quiet, tearful, heartfelt moments together with this _imposter_ is starting to _annoy the hell out of him_.

Dr. Jackson tells Daniel, "I believe, what my wife is _trying_ to say is…."

He never gets a chance to finish. Sha'ri instantly turns from a sobbing little girl, into an angry wife whose husband is _trying _to think and speak for her.

She quickly turns to Dr. Jackson and says in a deep Abbydonian accent, "I _said_ what I meant to say, _husband_!"

Dr. Jackson then turns to face his wife as he angrily responds, "I just wanted to re-phrase your message _good wife, _intoa slightly _less_ _emotional_ form." Dr. Jackson knows that if he says what he is currently thinking no matter how well worded, Sha'ri will not let a room full of people prevent her from lashing out at him.

So, he says it any way. "My _love_, I merely wanted to spare this _good man_ any further trauma. Also, I wanted to spare you the _responsibility_ of _comforting_ him with your words, _or more_."

When he hears this, Colonel O'Neil just looks toward the floor. While doing this he thinks to himself, _not here. Not now_.

The tears that once filled Sha'ri's eyes are replaced by an angry glare. She asks her husband what he meant by that _last part_ of his sentence.

Dr. Jackson turns away from her to face the general direction of the mirror as he tells her that this is neither the time nor place for this discussion. Then he quickly turns back to face her. He lowers his voice somewhat to tell his wife, "The last thing that this poor man needs is a _mirror image_ of his dead wife telling him how much she _loves_ _him_."

Sha'ri turns red with rage as she _loudly hisses_ to her husband, "I never said that I _loved him_. What I said was that I am sure that even though their time together was short, his wife felt _lucky_ to have a husband that loved her so much, _good husband!_"

Dr. Jackson replies, "You know Sha'ri with all I have to worry about I don't need to add you _falling in love_ with my _mirror image_ to the list!"

While all of this is going on Colonel O'Neill starts to ask O'Neil, do they do this all the time?

O'Neil sees the other colonel about to ask a question. He just meets the other colonel's gaze. Lifts an eyebrow. Closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head _no_.

Colonel O'Neill thinks to himself, F_are enough. One good turn deserves another. I wonder if Daniel and Sha'ri would have gone at it like that…if she were never taken by the Goua'ld_.'

Daniel feels as if he is the cause of this current family feud. He tries to end it by saying something, "I have to apologize. I let my personal loss interfere with the _passion_ that you two _obviously_ share for each other.

He grins slightly to himself as he says, "Sha'ri and I would from time to time go at it like you two. Because of your wife's resemblance to _my_ Sha'ri, I lost control of my emotions. And for this, _I apologize_."

Both Sha'ri and Dr. Jackson stop yelling at each other long enough to let Daniel's words sink in.

It's true that the main reason for this current _spirited disagreement_is mainly because of Daniels display of emotion in the presence of a woman who looks just like his late wife. Sha'ri' is crying because of his display of emotion at the memory of his loss. And Dr. Jackson, because he is jealous.

However, these two have worked out their problems in the past, they will over come this minor one.

Just as everything seems to have worked it self-out, Daniel continues, "Two people can argue, and neither can really be right or wrong."

Daniel either does not see, or totally ignores O'Neill shaking his head no, as he tries to shut his friend up before more damage is done.

Daniel continues, "Once on Abbydos, after Jack had left for Earth. Sha'ri and I got in to a _wicked _fight about me not helping enough with the housework. She told me that although Abbydonian women did do must of the housework, their men contributed much more than I did."

"I disagreed and told her that since I had more than one job on Abbydos: language teacher, advisor to her father, and head of technological improvements as well as archeologist, I just could not help out at home any more than I already did."

"She reminded me that her father with all of his duties still managed to helped her mother at home as much, if not more than any other men in the city did."

"I gave in. I decided that this wasn't about right and wrong. This was about making each other happy."

After hearing this _almost_ everyone on both side of the mirrors are left smiling, even Teal'c.

The two exceptions are Sha'ri and Dr. Jackson.

Dr. Jackson stands there with his eyes tightly closed, as if he is about to be hit. That's a good thing. Because Sha'ri looks as if she is about to hit him.

She points an accusing finger mere inches from Dr. Jackson's face as she yells at him, "When we had that very same _spirited disagreement_, did you agree to help out more at home? No! _You moved out_! Into the arms of _Hathor_! I was crying tears for his poor deceased wife, but who cries for me? _Certainly not you_!"

Daniel tries to say something to make things better. Before he gets very far Dr, Jackson opens his eyes and tells Daniel, "_Oh shut the hell up_! You've caused enough damage for one day.!"

Sha'ri tells Dr. Jackson, "Don't you tell him to shut up! _You shut up_!"

Dr. Jackson then tells Sha'ri, "_No! You shut up_!"

Daniel (not having learned his lesson yet) tells Dr. Jackson, "Hey, don't tell her to shut up! _You shut up_!"

Colonel O'Neil has heard about the arguments between these two. But he has never been in the middle of one. He decides to end this one here and now. He yells at the top of his lungs, "You know what, why all of you don't just _keep quiet_!"

Colonel O'Neill hears this and tells the other colonel, "Hey _buzz cut_, don't tell Daniel to shut up! He's only trying to help!"

O'Neil shifts his gaze over toward the other colonel and loudly replies, "I didn't tell him or anyone else to shut up. I told them to _keep quiet_. And who the hell are you calling _buzz cut_, _Old Man River_?"

O'Neill responds, "Old man River? Listen _fonzie_, any time you fell like getting your _hair fixed_ and your _butt kicked_, just step up to the mirror!"

O'Neil calmly and confidently steps a little closer to the mirror as he tells O'Neill, "Listen '_Grand Pa Walton'_. Why don't you _take a nap and have some prunes. A_nd if you're still _felling strong _when you wake upyou can come over here and we can work it out, _like men_!

O'Neill steps closer to the mirror and tells O'Neil, "_Listen Hippie_! If I have to go over their, I'll knock you out so hard, when you wake up that hair style of yours will be _back in style_! Do-you-read-me? Or was that to _giddy_ for you?"

At this point Samantha Carter approaches her commander and says, "Colonels, sirs! As interested in seeing how this will play out…_again_. I think that I should remind you that _both that_ both General Hammond and General West are on their way to _both_ mirror rooms. We are about to begin formal talks for an _information sharing treaty_.

Sam then looks around _both_ mirror rooms with her big blue eyes as she points out to _both colonels_, "You both are about in involve your selves in a possible _court martialable event. _ In front of _two _rooms full of witnesses. Perhaps this is one of those times when _cooler heads should prevail?"_

Before either man can respond, both generals enter into both mirror rooms. After some quick introductions they start working out the basics of the treaty talks.

All the while both colonels are on their best behavior.

At the end of the first treaty talks both sides agree to leave the mirror turned on, under heavy armed guard. This will be done until they can work out a way to tune into each other's realities, without risking contact with hostile realities.

As Colonel Jack O'Neil is about to leave, he says his good byes to almost all. He starts to walk away with out saying anything to O'Neill. At the last minute he looks over his shoulder and smiles as he says, "I'll see you around…_Col. Jack O'Neill_."

Colonel O'Neill just nods back to the other colonel. He remains in the mirror room with General Hammond to talk over some of the things agreed upon during the first _mirror talks_.

Teal'c, Daniel and Samantha Carter leave the mirror room together. On their way to the elevator Samantha Carter asks Teal' and Daniel, "So, what do you guys prefer,

_**One L, or two?**_

Teal'c answers first. "Although ColonelO'Neil does appear to be a formable warrior, I still hold true to my original thoughts regarding the quantum mirror. _Ours is the only reality of any consequence_."

Cater then turns to Daniel and says, "And what do you think Daniel?"

Daniel replies, "Oh…uh…sorry Sam. I was just thinking. How in the world am I going to work with these people? I mean, I may be the cause of their divorce. By the way Teal'c. I think that _Dr. Shore likes you_."

Teal'c lifts an eyebrow as he turns to Daniel and replies, "I believe that Dr. Shore likes a_ lot_ _of people_. As often as time permits."

Teal'c then asks, "MajorCater, what are your thoughts about ColonelO'Neil?"

Sam replies, "Well, to tell you guys the truth. I was kind of hopping that before he left the mirror room, he would have given me a _**big, sloppy, kiss good bye. With just the right amount of tongue**. _I mean come on! The guy looks a lot like_ **Kurt Russell**! _"

Upon hearing this both men stop dead in their tracks.

Sam can't hold it in her laughter any more. She lets out a little giggle as she says, "I'm just kidding guys! I just wanted to see if you were still listening to me. Some times when I speak, people have a tendency to _zone out_.

As both men regain their composer and start walking again, Daniel says, "I knew that!"

Teal'c replies, "As did I!"

Teal'c then says, "One thing however does confuse me. What is a _hippy_?"

Daniel and Sam look at each. And answer at the same time, "We'll tell you in the elevator Teal'c."

_**The end.**_

**Possible alternate ending to come…maybe.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know…**


End file.
